Lock Down
by DanceOfSakura
Summary: Lock Down: seven day's of punishment or seven day's of Toshiro's personal hell. Which ever way you want to look at it.
1. Chapter 1

**This idea was a request and I'm working out a few things in my writing now. I never said I was great at accents but I hope I did at least relevantly Ok.**

**Warnings: Yaoi, Slash, Language, D/s themes and etc…my norm by now.**

**Disclaimer: All rights go to respective owners.**

**Happy Reading~DanceOfSakura**

The sun had long since fallen when a cab pulled up to the front of the desired address. A tanned hand tipped the driver, the small body reluctantly leaving his last form of safety. Grabbing his bags, Toshiro took a breath and prepared for the angry lover that waited inside their home. The million text messages, phone calls, and emails said enough for the small man. Not answering a single one, wasn't looking like the brightest idea now either. It wasn't until he read the latest one did the little vacation to Italy seem not so welcoming.

_Come straight home or I will come and find you. –Gin_

With that in mind, Toshiro unlocked the door and stepped into the silent house. The white-haired male was alert as he set his things down by the door. It was too quite, his soft foot falls padding across the hard wood onto the kitchen limestone floor. Getting a drink of water, Toshiro explored in to the living room and stopped in the archway.

"Welcome home Toshiro," Gin's said looking up from the laptop on his lap. "Did ya hav' a nice trip?"

Toshiro took a step back as a familiar grin made it's self-known. That grin always came with the promise of punishment, this time though it was just a little too wide. Too promising. It did nothing to help the crawling's of fear that started in his accelerating heart. He knew he was in the wrong, the little angel on his shoulder whispered it in his ear when he bordered that plane. It was a direct disregard against orders and he would pay for it in his cries of pain. The cold touch of long fingers under his chin had him raising his head into blue eyes.

_'Ice cold,'_ His mind supplied.

"I asked ya' a question Toshiro," Gin's voice void of all accustom playfulness.

"I'm sorry," Toshiro answered, his eye's averting from the heated stare.

"I didn't ask fo' ya apology," Silver hair fell among Toshiro's white locks as Gin leaned forward. "Now answer tha' question."

"Yes…" Teal eye's closed as a leg moved between his thighs, keeping him off balance.

_'His playing with me,'_ Toshiro scowled at the taller male, knowing his thoughts were right.

Gin was much of the bastard as the forever lasting grin on his face said he was. He was a snake that could make its way into the sheep's den. Toshiro would never put it past the other to find a new way to keep people on their toes. There were times when he would reduce Toshiro's lithe body to nothing but a mess of shuddering arousal then leaves him as punishment. Other times the older male wasn't satisfied until he beat the cries of apology from the withering male. Sometimes the fox-faced man would forgo their toys and fucked into Toshiro's willing body until he pleaded for no more. Then there were times like these that he wouldn't give you a clue.

"Yes what?" Gin chuckled, his hands gripping loosely in the white hair.

"Yes, Master."

"Good, cause consider that ya' last bit o' freedom."

The hands in the white hair detangled themselves as they gripped small hips harshly. Toshiro tried to push at the solid body before him, shaking his head as he could already see the shackles forming in his mind. He felt caged, the iron grip dragging him over to the couch that Gin had previously been working on. A hand pinned his down on the backrest, the body of his Master pressing down on his back.

"Now, now Toshiro take ya' punishment like a good lil boy," Gin chided at the struggling submissive.

Gin ran his free hand up Toshiro's back, the material bunching under his arms before raking it down the lightly tanned chest. A whimper of pain and pleasure making the arousal rise in the taller male. The flushed bodies pressed tightly together, one ending where the other began. Gin's pale hand leaving a burning trail down the body under him that was trying to get away from his venturing hand. Toshiro couldn't escape whether he wanted to or not, his position leaving him helpless.

"Imagine ma' surprise when I came home ta' ya gone," Gin said, his hand started on the button of Toshiro's jeans.

It was true, Toshiro was already in trouble the day before he was planned to go visit Momo in Italy. Gin had told him that he was forbidden to go until he learned to behave. Toshiro can't really decide what had pushed him to do it anyway but when Gin had gone to work that Sunday morning to finish up editing, he left for his flight. Turning off his cell phone and ignoring every call Momo said Gin had bombarded her with. He didn't start to feel the regret until he was boarding the flight home.

Cold air flew over Toshiro's exposed ass, making him tense. 'When did he let go of my hands?'

His hands dug into the backrest, turning his head to look at Gin. The tall male was standing behind him, with a smirk splitting across his face. One hand rested on the belt of the other male's pants and the other dropping his pants and boxers on the floor before returning to Toshiro's hip.

"Now that I hav' ya' attention, I wan' ya ta' listen," Toshiro's heart speed up as blood rushed to his ears. The drumming quickened in his ears as the hand unbuckled the belt. Then it slid through the belt loops counting down his fate.

"Not only did ya' ignore ma' orders, ya' ignored me in general."

Toshiro considered running as the hand on hip moved to the small of his back. It pressed into him firmly, Gin running the leather teasingly over his thighs. That would only make his Master angrier. He could taste a hint of it in the air, even with his head hung down. His body tensed, the air cutting from behind him.

"This is ya' punishment, lock down for the week ya wa' gone." Gin carried on as Toshiro gritted his teeth at the flash of pain. A strip of red already rising, on the upturned buttom. "Ya ar' on lock down."

Toshiro's struggled against the hand on his back, the words registering within his mind. His ass was burning, the air cutting every time Gin brought the belt down. His body so lost in pain that it received it as the slight pleasure, his cries blending together in both. The white-haired male forced himself to listen to the man behind him.

"Ya' freedom ta' go places, ta' dress ya' self, and ta' be spoiled is ova," Gin let the anger he was feeling show as he enforced his dominance on his pet. Stripping away the pieces that he had gifted Toshiro with over the years. "Ya' freedom is mine!"

In hinds eye the shackles of the snake wrapped firmly around Toshiro's wrist. The stubborn side of the submissive male rearing its head at the lose of privileges. This wasn't the first time privileges had been stripped from Toshiro's from grasp but this was the first time Toshiro found himself in lock down. It was only meant as a threat the other times. His body couldn't withstand the pain anymore and sobs broke from his throat as he was stripped down under the hits.

The fire was blooming under his skin spread throughout; the room was rising in temperature. Toshiro's voice cracked as he tried to get out broken words. Gin stopped the on slaughter, his pet's body giving in as Toshiro cried into the couch. Fleeting touches passed over the redden ass then moving around to the harden cock of the smaller male. Slicking it up with the pre-cum and stroking with a firm grip, Gin sucked at the skin on the back of the tanned neck.

Toshiro arched into the touch, his need to cum burning for most in his mind now. The pressure on his behind had him wincing as he tried to rock into the offered hand.

Losing himself in the hands of pleasure, it wasn't long before Toshiro was spilling over the stroking fingers. Tiredly, the white-haired male turned his face to look at the other male.

"Hope ya' enjoyed that Toshiro," grinned Gin, licking his fingers clean. "Cause that might be tha, last fo' a while."

"Fuck you." Toshiro bit out, not going to make this easier on Gin.

"We'll get ta' that, first ya' can start by sucking ma' cock."

**Like I said this accent thing is new too me. I hoped you enjoyed anyway, until next time! ~DanceOfSakura**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello lovely people! Here is the second chapter :)**

**Warning: D/s, Punishment, Slash, Sex...etc...**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything.**

_**Monday**_

Toshiro woke to the sounds of Gin getting ready for the day. He smothered a groan as his small body tried to stretch in the bed. The bruises and welts from last night made themselves known in the sharp little pains and soreness they left in their wake. A shock of white hair peaked from under the comfort, teal eyes narrowing at the flashing 7:00 o'clock in annoyance. He froze at the feel of long fingers wrapping around his ankle. Then a hard yank sent him down to the foot of the bed.

Gin leaned over him with a grin, his hands moving to grip his thighs. Toshiro glared through the sharp pain one hand digging into the bruise on his inner thigh.

"Mornin' Toshiro, lovely isn't it?"

"Bastard." Toshiro bit out in response, grimacing at the flares of agony in his protesting body.

The smaller male winced, the pressure now on his hips, the twin bite marks purple against his skin. He refused to give in though. Gin had been true to his word last night; Toshiro's lips were swollen from the older male slamming his cock down his throat. Those usually slit blue eyes had opened enough to watch in satisfaction as he held his small submissive on his cock for a few extra moments. Toshiro's scalp still protested from the rough treatment.

"Now, ya' gonna take a shower, then get ya' ass back in here." It was a demand, not a question. "Are we understood?"

Toshiro moved to sit up, but a hand pressing into the bruise on his collarbone had him flinching back down. He bit back his whimper of pain and turned his neck away from the sting, unconsciously baring his neck to his dominant lover, whose grin only turned predatory at the show of vulnerability.

"We're understood…Sir," Toshiro finally replied, getting enough room to get up as Gin moved away.

The white-haired male was well aware of the gaze that slithered over his sore body. He could imagine the sound of snake's hissing in his ears, possessive even when the snake itself was away. The door closed behind him, giving a little freedom to do as he pleased. He didn't look much better in the mirror from how he felt, the love marks making a skipping path down his body while purple fingerprints enclosed his limbs.

A hiss escaped his parted lips as the shower's spray washed over his form. The water soothed the soreness that his lover had caused in his anger. He became aware of the morning problem that decided now was the perfect time to make itself known. Toshiro glanced through the fogged glass, the door locked and tightly shut. His hand wrapped around his awoken hardness, gripping roughly before sliding down the taut skin. He moved his palm with desperation, knowing his time was limited. Toshiro bit his arm, the moans of pleasure rising in volume. Gin would beat him if he knew what he was doing and his ass was already a nice shade of red and blue.

His back bowed as he came, arching away from the wall he had leaned on. The cum immediately washed away down the drain, his member becoming soft in his hold. Knowing he has been in the shower for too long, Toshiro finished up quickly.

When Toshiro opened the door, Gin was sitting on the bed mostly dressed; pants still unbottuned and his chest visible underneath the open shirt. His grin held an edge to it, almost accusing or knowing. The silver fox merely crooked his finger at Toshiro, indicating the spot between his spread legs. The small submissive pulled his towel tighter, coming to stand between the parted thighs.

"Don't tell me ya' shy now pet," Gin said, leaning back on his hands. "Drop tha' towel."

Toshiro let the towel pool around his feet. "May I get dressed now?"

"No, that's ma' job now Toshiro. I even got somethin' special for ya'," Gin wrapped a hand around his wrist. "But ya' need to learn somethin' first."

A surprised noise ripped from the small male's throat, the hand on his wrist pulling him over the older male's lap. Toshiro froze at the hand stroking over his already bruised bottom. "Gin, please I am sore…"

The sentence faded into a pained moan, a hard palm landing solidly against his defenseless flesh. The burn within his skin was easily starting already, soreness giving way to the ignited flame. White locks fell into the teal eyes as the bright irises glazed over in unshed tears. His body struggled to get away from the iron grip and it's punishing force.

"That not how ya' address me Toshiro," Gin taunted. "Let's try again."

"Master! Please stop!" Toshiro let his sobs go, his already bruised and broken body couldn't withstand the treatment so soon after the previous punishment.

"But ya' were a naughty boy, ya' came without my permission," Gin continued, ignoring the pleas and cries. "I don't remember given ya' permission ta' do that. Do ya?"

Toshiro turned his face into his inner arm, smothering his cries. '_Fuck__ing bastard.'_

"Answer the question Shiro," Gin tilted his leg, upturning the more sensitive parts of the small male's thighs.

"No Master, you didn't," Toshiro gritted out through chocked sobs.

"That's right an' who do ya' belong to?"

"You, Master."

"Correct again an' ya' will do well ta' rememba' that," Gin increased the pace of his slaps, aiming for all the sore spots of Toshiro's beaten ass and the already formed bruises. "Ya' mind, soul, an' body is mine. Every inch is fo' me ta' possess, ta' love, and ta' own. Mine, Toshiro."

"Yours."

Toshiro could feel the man's grin grow in depth as he repeated the word with every swat that he delivered on the boy's blazing bottom. His arm no longer gave Toshiro a way to smother his sobs, the sound breaking through the barrier. He let himself float in the feelings of being posessed and the slow burn of arousal his body had become accustomed too. Eventually, the sound of Gin's voice broke him from his haze and he blinked, tears still running down his face.

"Hoped ya' learned ya' lesson," Gin said, grabbing a box Toshiro failed to notice. " We wouldn't wanna repeat it now, or we might hav' ta' go back ta' tha' beginnin'."

Toshiro internally cringed at the thought when Gin had first taken Toshiro as a submissive. That was something the younger one would rather not revisit. Gin had been determine to prove the dominance he had in the relationship and somewhat tame the white-haired male. He had done so through a series of punishments and a month of bruising the boy's body.

The objects within the box weren't much better in Toshiro's opinion. Gin grabbed him by his upper arm when he tried to step away.

"Be a good boy an' let me dress ya'." Gin grabbed the white thigh-high stockings first, holding each one out for Toshiro to step into.

The skirt that came next could barely be described as such; the black silk lace just passed a few centimeters past the curve of his thighs. Toshiro flushed in humiliation at every new piece of article of clothing. White fingerless gloves, black studded wrist and ankle cuffs, and then he pulled out the one thing Toshiro only wore when Gin requested it. A black studded collar that had _Property of Ichimaru Gin_ engraved on the inside. To finish it Gin hooked a leash into his collar and leaned back to admire his work.

"My, my what a picture ya' make pet," Gin purred, one finger curving down Toshiro's neck.

Toshiro clenched his fist as the other male towered over him and kissed his check mockingly. The bastard indicated for Toshiro to follow him into the living room. Gin pointed out the new additions to the house, in various places were brand new cams.

"I hav' ta' keep an eye on ya', these all connect to ma' laptop," Gin replied to the shocked look on Toshiro's face. Bending down Gin pulled on the leash until his face brushed against the lightly tanned skin of Toshiro's neck. "Startin' ta' get tha' meanin' of lock down now?"

"I hate you," Toshiro said, the mental shackles reforming in hinds eye. The situation was truly becoming real and the feeling of lost freedom crawled under his skin.

Gin smirked in victory. "Then let me make ya' un-hate me

The small male's protest was cut off as Gin devoured his mouth. The man's lips dominated the swollen ones and he took inhaling Toshiro from the inside out. Gin's hands lifted the too-short skirt up over Toshiro's hips, slipping fingers between his cheeks. The necessity to breathe became evident as they pulled away, Gin sucking another mark opposite of its twin. When the long fingers were presented to the red lips Toshiro sucked them into his mouth, his tongue curling around and wetting each digit.

The wet fingers pressed against the tight entrance, two fingers restlessly pushing past the tight muscle. Toshiro rocked on his toes, letting the fingers press deeper in and stretch him. Gin backed them against the wall, shoving a third finger inside and making Toshiro claw at his master's shoulders when Gin hit the right spot. The tingles of pleasure were addictive as the sensitive gland was rubbed harder with every inward press of Gin's fingers.

Gin removed his fingers and lifted Toshiro against the wall. His skirt hiked up over his evident arousal and Toshiro's face flushed at how embarrassing it looked. His head thud against the wall as Gin pressed in, his member thick and long, the stretch always came with the slow burn. It was only a minute before the pace was brutal and violent. Gin let his fingers rest on the side of Toshiro's neck and his other hand dug with bruising force into his hip. Toshiro's eye locked with the stormy blue glazed with pleasure, Gin dominated his mouth again, much in the same way his fucking was controlling the boy's body.

They were both on the edge but only one went over into oblivion, Toshiro cried out in desperation as his cock was clasped by a silver ring. The white-haired male didn't even realize when Gin had pulled that out of his pocket, let alone on him. The fox lifted his face from the tanned shoulder and let Toshiro slide to the floor. Teal eye watered in need as Gin buttoned up his pants and shirt, grabbing his work bag and only stopping to look back once he was at the door.

"I want tha' house spotless everyday an' dinner done before I'm home," Gin said, his eyes taking in the wrecked male on the living room floor. "Tha' cock ring stays on an' Toshiro. Welcome ta' Lock Down."

Toshiro whimpered on the floor as the door was slammed shut, his eyes on its lock, listening to the sound of tires peel out of the driveway. Then lust-blown eyed the cams. He looked at his cock in dismay, feeling the gush of Gin's cum sliding out of his body. "Fucking Bastard!"

_'More like Welcome to __**Hell**__.'_

**Hope you enjoyed! ~ DanceOfSakura**


	3. Chapter 3

**The long and awaited chapter that has kept me up and pushing the boundaries of my writer's block until it clicked. It is a relief to get it out so I can move on to the others. **

**Warning: Punishment, Language, D/s,and etc..**

**Also I would like for people to tread carefully in this chapter because part of the punishment is by use of child material. Not heavily but it is implied in this chapter. If you find a problem with it then I would ask you to wait for a new chapter and skip over. I do not know how much I can stress this but the warning is there.**

**Disclaimer: Do not own, all rights go to respective owners.**

**Happy Reading! ~DanceOfSakura**

* * *

_Tuesday_

It was one day and 13 hours into Toshiro's personal hell, the second day and he was already becoming fidgety. Lock Down was turning into his biggest enemy, between the constant sore bottom and denied pleasure; it was the confinement he hated most. He rather takes the spankings everyday then not be aloud to go out and enjoy the day. _That was saying something._

The sun was streaming through the curtains with a light breeze billowing them from time to time. It was easy to ignore it when he kept the blinds closed but the house needed to be aired out from the cleaning chemicals. That left him with a sense of longing, usually he was always out and if Ichigo was allowed they would spend the time together. He folded up the last of the laundry, neatly stowing them away upstairs before trudging into the living room.

He flopped on the couch, the poor excuse of a skirt flying up and he hastily pulled it down. Mentally he checked off all the chores and meaningless task Gin had given him, coming up with nothing in the end. The teasing press of the plug caressing his insides came to mind as he shifted to sit up but discarded the thought just as quickly.

_'He would know, the snake always knows,'_ his mind reminds him but then he grins._ 'All though he implied I wasn't allowed to go anywhere, he didn't state it.'_

Toshiro lets the thought compel him, feet slapping up the stairs and to his closet. He slips out of the skirt easily, shackles clunking onto the carpet freeing his thin wrist but his hands pause at the collar.

_'Just for an hour or two,_' he reasons, letting the leather and chain fall to his feet.

He leaves the pile on the floor, throwing on a pair of jeans and one of his longer shirts, attempting to conceal that he was half-hard. Something that has become normal for him since Sunday, Gin only added the plug and cock ring this morning after catching him trying to relieve himself. He was sure his ass was borderline purple more so then red after that. The burn had soothed down to a dull ache that flared when he sat down.

_'The bastard,'_ Toshiro scowled internally before a small satisfied small crossed his features and he was running out the house.

It was 6 by the time Gin arrived home; he had to stay after work to print a few extra needed documents. Toshiro was waiting for him by the door, eyes lowered and hands clasped behind his back. The perfect picture of obedience but the older male knew other wise. Silently, the smaller male took his laptop case and set it by the stairs. Gin leaned against the front door arms crossing over his chest, his silted eyes took in the other's appearance, only serving him to remember the papers in his back pocket that were the real reason he stayed late.

"Whatcha' do ta' day pet?" Gin asked, the grin on his face widening as the smaller male tried to keep his body relaxed.

"I cleaned the house then I read," Toshiro answered, which was partially true, just devoid of what happened in-between.

"That all?" the pale lids opened enough that Toshiro could see the ice blue eyes burning into him.

His shoulders tensed under scrutinize of the older male, his mind running of the possibility of him already knowing. He ran over his own appearance assured that he put everything back the way Gin had dressed him. His body tensed when he realized the cool metal that usually swayed with his every movement was missing from its place.

_The leash. The goddamn leash of all things._

The pounding of his heart deafened his ears; his breath shuddered trying to think of every excuse. He dropped his eyes letting his bangs fall into his face, his face flushed in guilt. He stood still, slowly becoming calm again answering with a simple, "Yes."

"I see," Gin's eyes closed again the grin turning a little sharper, "What's fa' dinner?"

"Pasta."

Gin hummed a little, pushing away from the wall in one fluid movement. Toshiro followed the lithe frame to the kitchen, a light shiver rocking through him when the cool tile touches the soles of his feet. Instead of going to his side of the table, he sat on the floor next to Gin's chair which was his designated spot when being punished. He winced when his abused flesh touched the chilling floor, hurriedly tucking his skirt under him for relief. Toshiro felt a burst of anger flash through him when his dinner was given to him. It was like being a toddler again, the plate was character themed with a bear and the fork was too wide almost toy like in its design. Gin only gave him this set when he was displeased that he had ignored an order after punishment was dealt.

_'He knows,'_ his mind whispers, the words running in circles.

He feels Gins shadow looming over him, the jean clad legs just inside of his vision. Long fingers lift his head until his back is arched, looking up at the tall male from his bangs. "Ya' should eat pet."

"I'm not really hungry," Shiro tries; the fingers lightly grip his chin in warning.

"Eat," it's not a suggestion anymore, it's a demand.

Toshiro let's his head drop down, lips curling in distaste at the colorful plate. "Yes, Sir."

The white haired male doesn't move when Gin sits down and tucks into his own food. He wanted nothing more to throw the plate across the room and stomp off. He hated being treated like a child because of his small stature and looks; he was easily mistaken as one. Toshiro sighs in annoyance; glaring at Gins feet he numbly eats his meal. By the time he is done, Gin is leaning back in his chair eyeing him with a casualness that Toshiro didn't like. Rising from his perch, intent on cleaning up the mess, he's stopped when a finger wrap into the ring on his collar.

"Why do I give ya' rules Toshiro?" the answer is innocent but the blue in Gin's eyes says otherwise.

"To assure my safety and obedience," Toshiro recites, almost reverting back to his training days.

"Do I expect ya' to follow tha' rules?" the finger tightens, bringing the small male even closer to his older lover.

"Yes," Shiro mutters, feeling caught in the other's presence.

"What happens when ya' disobey tha' rules?" Gin shifts side ways, his other hand firmly pressed over the already fingered shaped bruises.

"You punish me."

"That's right," Gin loosens his finger, letting it slide down the slightly tan chest. "Where's ya leash?"

"I took it off," the white haired male answers honestly, wincing when the fingers bite into the fresh marks on his hip.

"Did ya' go anywhere?"

"I already said I cleaned the house and read," Shiro said with annoyance edging his voice which quickly died when Gin stood over him, a hand fisting his hair now.

"Ya' a horrible lair sweetheart," chuckling the older male let's go of the newly bruised flesh and throws the papers in his back pocket onto the wood table.

Toshiro heart stutters when Gin forces him to look at the pictures, the pictures of him. One of leaving the house and another of him coming back divested of everything except the plug and ring. He visibly shudders when the clothed body presses against his bare chest. A cool hand snaked its way under the white material, wrapping dexterous fingers around the smaller male's member. The hand teasingly strokes the smooth skin slowly bringing the younger one to full mass. Shiro moans when the touch becomes rougher then a surprise noise leaves him when Gin grips him tightly. He whimpers pathetically, letting his head fall onto the table, his body falling limp. A strong thigh is shoved between his parted legs keeping him upright and steadying his shaking legs.

"Grip tha' table an' keep'em spread," Gin purrs, removing himself from his pleasured dazed pet.

Toshiro nods his head and rest his weight on the smooth wood, already knowing where Gin was going. The older male liked games and was unpredictable when he set his mind to it. He took it upon himself to always hide a toy hidden in each room, making the small male guess on what would inflict his punishment. It would rotate around the house and the cane was the least of his favorites which he had been introduced to on more than one occasion.

_'Flogger,'_ he thinks when Gin returns, leather tails licking at the back of his tensed leg, distracting him from the hand running over his back.

The small male forces himself not to buckle when the tails bite across his unmarred back, leaving red welts rising in place. The air leaves him in short hissing breaths, nails biting into the dark wood, back burning. His blood rushes under the redden marks, pounding with the angry lines. The tails are fueled with Gins disapproval and anger at his younger lover. Toshiro tried resisting; only letting the streams of tears run down his face but he chokes out a sob, finally letting his arms cave in, hearing the flogger smack against the tiled floor. His small body shakes with uncontrolled cries, slightly aware he was being carried somewhere. Burying his face into the pale neck, he calms down to small hiccup breaths until theirs nothing but sniffles leaving him.

The air is warm around them and Toshiro realizes they were in the bathroom, a warm bath was running in the tub. His shackles and collar are removed and set on the counter; next the skirt is pulled off and thrown in the laundry. He rocks on is toes when the plug is eased from his now gaping entrance and fingers run over the stretched rimmed. Pale hands run down his sides before gripping his thighs and lifting him up. Gin sits him down in the water, chuckling at the hiss that leaves the smaller male from his lashed back and kneels besides the tub. Reaching for the body wash he quickly washes the smaller male down, careful of his red welted back.

"Are ya' sorry?" Gin asks, his hands firmly back in the white locks, catching the red teal eyes.

Toshiro shakes his head because he really wasn't sorry and he wants going to say it either. He hated the confinement, even if it was a punishment. Then he treated him like a child, sorry was the last thing he would tell his older lover.

"But I won't do it again," Toshiro murmurs, Gins customary grin spreads across his face at the confession his eyes slitting once again.

"Good boy."

Gin stands and taps the pouting lip of the miffed male and Toshiro already knows what he wants. Shifting on to his knees he unbuttons the other's jeans and coast the erect member from his boxers. Opening his mouth and tilting his head, Toshiro lets the hand in his hair guide him into swallowing the hot flesh. The skin pulsing and smooth on his tongue he sucks greedily as he bobs his head. Taking the cock as deep as he can, he looks up at the other, meeting heated stormy blue eyes drinking him in. Saliva gathers at the corner of his mouth as he begins to deep throat on every down stroke and he can feel his own member bobbing with his movements. He can tell Gin's close and he stays wrapped around the base, swallowing when he gushes down his throat.

Toshiro licks him clean and let's go with a soft moan. He's slightly disappointed when the softening member is tucked back into the dark faded jeans. He's lead out of the tub and into the bedroom where Gin dries him off, also rubbing oil into his beaten back. His anger reignites when Gin pulls out the blue footie pajamas, he starts to protest but a swift hit to his bottom has him shutting up.

"A spankin' is ya' next step Shiro," Gin tells him, chaining one of his legs to the bed. "Then ya' really be like a bratty child."

The small male bites his lip and rolls onto his stomach, staring angrily at the wall. He buries his face in his arms when the lights go out and Gin wanders down stairs. The clock on the nightstand reads nine o'clock and he groans into his arms, hating the blue fabric that covered his body.

_'I'm not bratty,_' Toshiro thinks lying in the darken room contemplating on how much trouble he would get in if he trashed all the child material.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed! This one was a hurtle conquered and like I said I did warn you. So no complaining about it because it will be meet with a sweet smile and a hell lot of back burning sarcasm.**

**Until next time! ~DanceOfSakura**


End file.
